1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a remote user interface (RUI), and more particularly, to a method of processing user interface (UI) components of an RUI client in session with an RUI server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote user interface (RUI) is a mechanism for rendering and controlling a user interface to control applications on a device other than the device driving the applications. Various RUI techniques such as the consumer electronics association (CEA) standard CEA-2014, an extended home theater (XHT), a widget description exchange service (WiDeX), and a remote desktop protocol (RDP) have been researched. In the RUI techniques, an RUI client (hereinafter, referred to as RUIC) sets up a session with an RUI server (hereinafter, referred to as RUIS), and receives UI components from the RUIS, so that the RUIC can control the RUIS. Here, the UI components denote sub-elements constituting the UI. The UI components collectively refer to data having any formats such as icons, pull-down menus, buttons, scroll bars, windows, texts, and A/V data (audio, video, and picture data etc.), which are provided from the RUIS to the RUIC in an RUI session.
In addition, in the RUI techniques, a user can easily use contents of the RUIS as local contents. However, a method capable of changing an RUIC with seamless session continuity has not been disclosed.
That is, in the RUI techniques, since the RUIC communicates with the RUIS in a one-to-one (1:1) session which is set up between the RUIC and the RUIS, the user cannot use the current session in other RUICs. For example, when the user watches a movie of a DVD player as the RUIS and uses a PC as the RUIC, the user might desire to change the RUIC from the PC to a personal digital assistant (PDA). In this case, the user needs to restart by setting up the session using the PDA. Therefore, the user cannot change the RUIC in a seamless form.